The present invention relates to an orthopedic device for the prevention of hyperpronation.
The realization and association of hyperpronation as a cause of symptoms in patients has been well recognized. Hyperpronation or flattening of the longitudinal arch of the foot is associated with the development of problems intrinsic to the foot such as heel spurs, bunions and hammertoes as well as symptoms extrinsic to the foot such as knee pain and low back pain. The shoe wear industry has attempted through corrective shoes to control some of the hyperpronation. In-shoe modifications as well as heel modifications, such as the Thomas heel, have been utilized for years but have been relatively ineffective. the development of an in shoe modification based upon biomechanical principles and design can control hyperpronation and prevent symptoms from developing in a large percentage of the patient population. With the population of the United States and the world being an extremely active one there is a high incidence of lower extremity problems secondary to hyperpronation which have caused significant losses of man hours as well as escalating costs in hospitalization and patient care.
The observation of hyperpronation may be made as soon as the child is born; in many cases some deformities which can be treated with casts. However, the majority of patients go undetected until they bear weight and wear shoes. Early recognition and detection of hyperpronation and its control is essential to allow the foot to develop in a normal position with normal contour of soft tissue and bone. Unfortunately, many patients continue to function in an abnormal pronated position throughout their childhood, adolescence and adult life. It is for this reason that the in-shoe modification is indicated for all age groups who are of a weight bearing capacity. Ideally in a younger age category the concept of the present invention deals with restoration of normal position with an allowance of the osseous and soft tissue structures to realign and adjust to the new position. As age increases the chance for realignment and remolding of the osseous and soft tissue structures becomes less and the need for control becomes that much more continuous so that these patients can be maintained in a controlled position with the use of the device of the present invention. Sporting activities accelerate and exaggerate hyperpronation, thus increasing symptoms and the need to control more important. It is for this reason that the present invention is useful in the age category beginning with weight bearing in the child at approximately one to one and a half years of age and continuing through the geriatric population including patients of weight bearing age and of any age. The invention itself can take on various physical forms which include the following:
1. Part of the actual insole of the shoe, whether it be a running shoe or a walking shoe. This would be part of the construction of the shoe itself and would be immovable. PA1 2. A device that can be placed within the shoe and be removable. PA1 3. A device that can be made from a cast of the foot with the foot being held in a correct position and thus taking on the design of an orthotic contour to the exact shape of the patients foot. PA1 4. A prefabricated device size-dependent and age-dependent which could be dispensed at the office of a Podiatrist, Orthopedist, Pediatrician, Chiropractor etc. as the need is determined. PA1 5. The availability of the device to be purchased as an insert as an over-the-counter product. PA1 1. A lateral flange extending through to the fifth metatarsal neck, just proximal to the head. PA1 2. A medial flange extending through the heel cup distally to the proximal aspect of the first metatarsal head. PA1 3. A central cut out area with two legs extending just proximal and plantar to the first and fifth metatarsal heads. PA1 4. A heel cup positioned in an inverted fashion, the axis of the heel cup being off-set. PA1 5. An optional extrinsic posting is available to the offset inverted heelcup.